A betrayal and a friend
by Zimfreak8
Summary: The third story to the saga of Lockgate Mansion.
1. Chapter 1: Geuss who

Okay well I was going to wait and do the third one later this week but I COULDN'T WAIT…sorry okay eh and other thing I've been reading other Fanfic's lately and I'm going to try and write it differently kay well then LET'S BEGAIN!

It has been two month's since Diana left. It was a beautiful summer evening in Retroville Jimmy was outside working on some device as usual. Next to him were his two best friends in the world Sheen and Carl. And the two young lady's Cindy and Libby were also there as well talking about girlish stuff which was bothering Jimmy. Sheen was busy playing the new Ultra lord video game on his Game man… ha, ha get it Game MAN ….Game BOY? Ha, ha and you don't get it ah anyway. Carl was sitting next to Jimmy reading Lama monthly.

"Can we go now Jimmy I'm actually getting bored with this Lama magazine?" Asked Carl.

The boy genius looked at Carl with a little frustration.

" No Carl  for the last 16th time I need you to stay here why'll I finish this."

" Neutron since when do you ever want us to stay?" Asked the blonde haired girl otherwise know as Cindy.

" Because I need to stay and test my latest invention out That's why."

Sheen looked up happily.

"OH, OH IS IT DANGRUOSE? "

" Yeah it kinda is Sheen." Said Jimmy knowing that he love's his dangerous invention.

" OH RIGHT YEAH!"

Sheen got so happy he accidentally threw his Game Man.

"…..Smooth…….." Said Libby sarcastically."

" Don't worry I'll get it I just hope it's not busted….again."

Sheen ran to get it but could not find it….

" I could have sworn I saw it—"

" Are you looking for this Sheen?"

Sheen quickly turned around to see no other THEN……Diana.

Okay sorry this one is soooo short I just like Cliff hanger's.


	2. Chapter 2: Something isn't right

Okay well here's the next one.

Sheen and everyone gasped in delight. There stood Diana in a new set of clothes and not the 1800's style dress she hade before. It was a pair of short's and a t shirt she looked like a normal girl.

"DIANA!" Sheen and Carl shouted running to Diana Pushing each other out of the way trying to greet Diana first.

Carl pushed Sheen and ran to Diana and hugged her.

" OH DIANA YOU ARE BACK DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" Carl shouted hugging Diana.

" He, he of course I do Carl how could I forget?"

" Diana you're…..you're back THAT'S GREAT I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN." Jimmy said as he was about to hug her but decide not to.

Diana blushed. Cindy got a disgusted look on her face but the other's ignored her.

"Hey what up guy's I see you are all um…..Digging the scene….? "

Everyone stared at her Diana for her hip language.

" Uh…..what did you just say?" Asked Jimmy with a confused look.

" It's street talk I thought if I was going to fit in I need to talk like I fit in."

" Well yeah but it just sound's so different…..anyway what brings you here Diana?"

Diana looked at all of them with excitement.

" Well I've decide to take you're offer Jimmy…..I would love to stay with you guy's."

Diana smile huge but when she saw the look of nervousness on there face's she frowned.

" Right, Right sorry I guess you don't like me I understand……" Diana hade a tear in her eye.

" No that's not it at all Diana we just……when you freaked out and ran it…well gave us a little scare that's all….." Jimmy said in a friendly voice.

" I know but I'm over it now."

" Sure you are." Cindy said in a cold and sharp voice.

" Really I am I'm totally cool now."

Jimmy and the other's looked at each other then smiled.

" Alright well then you can stay with us Diana." Said the boy genius.

Everyone but Cindy cheered.

" Come on let's go get some food." Said Diana.

Everyone followed Diana except Libby and Cindy. Cindy stood there with a weird look no her face.

" You okay girl?" Asked Libby.

"……Not sure……something doesn't feel right……"

" You worry to much. Come on let's go catch up with the other's."

Cindy started walking with Libby. But she stopped and looked around. She hade the feeling someone was watching them…….


End file.
